1. Technical Field
This invention relates to audio/video display systems and, more particularly, to a weather-proof and tamper-proof audio/video display system and associated housing for outdoor use.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that the loss of a loved one is conventionally commemorated by erecting a grave stone at the head of the deceased's grave. Such a grave stone usually consists of a slab of marble, or other durable stone material, that has been appropriately shaped and normally includes the deceased person's name, date of birth, date of death, and a fond commemorative saying, like “Will be dearly missed by family and friends”. Once the grave stone is erected other persons walking through the grave yard can know who is resting there by looking at the grave marker.
Often, though, a person's family feels that the space provided on a conventional grave marker is far too limited to properly convey the true nature and extent of the deceased's life. A prior art grave stone marker or tombstone is known that visually identifies the resting place of the remains of a once living person. In addition to the conventional written information applied thereto, the marker also includes an audio system that can audibly broadcast information relevant to or regarding the identified remains.
Although such an audio grave marker provides means to convey additional information about the deceased person, there still various drawbacks and limitations thereto. For one, the photovoltaic cells used to power the audio means of this example are placed in a location that does not allow for optimal exposure to the rays of the sun, thus the audio means is not sufficiently powered at all times. Another drawback of the above mentioned grave marker, and conventional grave markers, is the inability to convey video clips of the deceased to persons passing by.
Accordingly, a need remains for a weather-proof and tamper-proof audio/video display system and associated housing for outdoor use in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an audio/video display system that is easy and convenient to use, is durable in design, and allows a person's loved ones to properly celebrate their life. Such an audio/video display system has the ability to resist both onslaughts from the elements as well physical tampering from delinquent individuals.